Love
by Degenerative FAN GIRL Syndrome
Summary: A dark Suite Life fic... Gloomy story with lots of blood... NOT SLASH, but SLASHY... R&R... A better summary inside... sort of... Future fic... Older Zack...


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody...**

**Title :**** Love**

**Summary: What is a twin…? Zack ****once knew****… An accident or was it a murder? He could not remember… But it was the one thing that made him whole, alone and on the brink of insanity… Or is it on the brink of truth?**

Author's Note: This is not my fic, but I'm continuing it with the original author's permission… I'm Filipino, so English sometimes seems hard for me… This is a dark fantasy fic inspired by the game 'Indigo Prophecy' but does not contain anything from the game…

Added Note: See my profile avatar and guess who's me in the picture...

This is **NOT SLASH**, but is quite **SLASHY**.

**Chapter 1: Love**

He was just standing there…Was he crying? I couldn't see…it was too dark; there was no light except for those made by the cars and street lamps below…He turned to look at me…no words came out of my mouth…my lips were dry. I tried to speak…but still none came…no words came.

"Let me die for you…We will always be together…I'll prove it…" he said as he let his two feet slip. He fell…but I didn't move nor cry out his name. I just stood there as I heard the screams below…I was sweating…no words. I just stood there as I heard the sirens below…

I felt nothing…no grief, no pain…no love… 'Was he really gone?' I thought…He must be…

I stared back at the spot he was standing on earlier…Hands reached out to the edge…as my bloody brother slowly came up. Sadly…I felt nothing….He slowly walked up to me…shards of glass from the car below sticked out from his face and arms… No…I wasn't scared…no tears came at all…

"WHY WON"T YOU CRY??!!"

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Stupid alarm clock….I growled at the thing…it's so…annoying. It sound tells you to wake up at the same time tells you another damn day has just started and it's gonna get fucking— sigh….It wasn't the alarm clock?

'Yeah, this is Zack; I'm not here, so just leave a message…' I heard the answering machine beep…sigh…it's that annoying voice again…

"Zack! Kingsby said to notify you on that Toulsdale case, he said that if you could help him out on it, since it was your case before, he would totally appreciate it… And oh! Before you come to the agency, you should check out the news, Miles says it's yours."

Mine? Oh well might as well check it out…Damn…the remote needs new batteries...I yawned as I took my first step out of bed…Huh? The floor's wet again…I trudged my feet over the wet carpet as I slowly walked towards the TV and pushed it's on button…

"Investigation on the recent suicide of Mayor Griswald's son has revealed another baffling incident, as Timothy Griswald's body mysteriously disappears just before authorities can make an autopsy, police states that—"

I dropped the remote to the ground as I heard the word, 'disappeared'…it's the same…Cody…my brother disappeared…after that…

"We will always be together…I'll prove it…" those words…shit! Headache…

"—the case is now formally being transferred to the FBI—"

I trudged to the bathroom…there're some aspirins in the medicine box…I opened it and swallowed a couple of 'em…These don't really help much…I looked at myself at the mirror…blood shot eyes…I've gotten thinner…no wonder mom always bring a whole lot of food when she visits…I smelled like beer and smoke…I washed my face …

"…25 years old…" I sighed. It's been ten years since I became the only child…mom was so overprotected after that 'incident'.

I don't really take a shower much…I think I don't need to…the stench of alcohol was fine by me, I've gotten used to it…

RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

The phone again…

'Yeah, this is Zack; I'm not here, so just leave a message…' another beep and a voice I never expected spoke…

"Hi, Zack! It's Max, your mom told me your phone number…I'm…in town right now, if you wanna go— I mean hang out or something…call me…"

"Max…" I sighed again…I sigh a lot… Max was…or is my friend…we went out when we were in high school, but broke up when…

"Why don't you go out with her?" Fuck! I turned around to face the mirror…The face… MY face smiled at me…

"Hell!" I punched it without thinking. I felt blood trickling out from my knuckle…

"My, my, Zack…don't think you can get rid of me by destroying your mirror…" I turned again to come face to face with him…God no…not again…

"I'm back…bro" he smiled at me…this blonde haired teenager…yes…he still looks the same as ten years ago…my twin…and my enemy…Cody.

**Chapter**** 2: Headache**

Ah, the agency, countless faces walking here and there minding their own business, I just love it. Nobody cares if you smell like shit or if you wear the wrong pair of socks…you just show them what you can do and they'll give you some respect…pays well too…

Ah…shit…I just saw someone who 'cares'...

"You look like shit." Jeff…what an annoying voice he has…yup…he was the one on the phone.

"Just…get me a fucking coffee will ya?" I rubbed my head…Still had that headache this morning…and 'that'…

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed?" he smirked…god I'd love to punch his face right now…but I'm not in the mood. I just sent him a small glare and plopped down on my chair …my own chair. It's really comfy, had to pull a few strings and solve a few cases just to get this…

He walked down the hall and came back with a cup in his hand…

"Here…" he handed it to me…I really need a wake-up call…Hell?

"You call this shit coffee?" This guy has no taste at all…

"That's all they have," he just smiled.

"Yeah…whatever, here…" I tossed him a folder…the Toulsdale murder case was once mine…but I requested that it be turned over to Kingsby, one of my colleagues. I found it quite…boring.

"Give that to Kingsby," I clutched my head again…damn…"Is the shrink in?"

"Why?" God, I hate people answering my question with a question…

"Just thought I could get something to stop this fucking headache…" I rubbed my head again…damn, that's how many times now…

"I don't think she will give you any though, but I hear somewhere around that old hotel in town there's someone selling those stuff" _oh shit…don't say it! _I started to grasp my head forcefully…"…a lot of teenagers go there…His shop is called 'Nirvana' or something…" FUCK! Don't say that word!!!

_Flashback—_

"You went to him again didn't you?" there he is again…always being the goody-two-shoes, telling me this and that…

"You know you'll get in trouble if mom finds out, right?" '_You know you'll get in trouble if mom finds out, right?' _That's always what he says…

"Yeah, whatever…" I told myself not to listen as I pounded on the controller…I was playing a videogame…

"Zack… Hey! What's this?" he waved my math homework like it was something horrible…he was doing his homework and found it along with his other stuff…heh.

"Yeah, I kinda slipped that in with your other stuff. You'd do it for me right?" I smiled at him…

"Ok…but this is the last time, alright?" he sighed…I know…I should have really done it myself, but I was sorta busy…

"Why the last? We're always together right?" I turned but he was no longer sitting beside me…

"Codes? Cody?" I started looking around but I couldn't find him. I faced the TV but my game has been turned off and all I see is that snow storm when there is nothing on.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" I felt someone behind me and quickly turned…but there was no one. Then I felt a chilling cold breath over my shoulder…"Together…right?" an eerie voice spoke near my ears.

"Zack!!" I awoke as I was being shaken up by my brother…he had a really worried look on his face…

"I told you, you shouldn't take that stuff!" he cried out and rested his forehead to mine.

"I was really worried you know…you just blacked out on me…I thought I'd lose you for good…" he was crying…

"Yeah…I'm fine" I lied… I didn't know what to say…

"No you're not! We've got to tell mom, we have to call a doctor!" he sounded a bit hysteric…he was going for the phone…

"CODY NO!" I grabbed him by the shoulders before he could move, "I'm…fine…"

"But—"

"Cody, I'm fine! I just need a little rest…just…don't tell anyone okay?" I cut him off.

"But you're—"

"Cody…please…" I was really getting tired at that point…He nodded as I slowly got up and trudged to my room…I fell on my bed…What the hell was that?

"Zack!!!!" I heard him scream.

"Cody!?" I quickly got up and ran out of the room…He was standing there…blood over him…I stood motionless…sweat ran from the left side of my face down to my chin and fell to the ground. In an instant he was already standing in front of me…his face an inch away from mine. Then I felt his cold hands…since when were his hands this cold…he placed them around my throat and started to squeeze…I didn't move…

"Why…?" my voice was hoarse and was almost just a whisper…He pulled his head closer and pressed his lips to mine…My eyes widened, not in shock…but in fear…I felt something cold well up inside me….

"Zack!!!"

_End Flashback—_

I shot open my eyes to see…shit…Jeff…

"Man, I was gonna call 911 on you there, what the hell happened?" Why the hell do I have to have this guy as my partner? I really hate him…

"It's nothing…" I pretended to be as fine as I could.

"Whatever…Miles wants to see you at 7…the Mayor's coming here too…" The Mayor? Oh yeah…his son's case.

"Yeah, I'll be there…" I hope…if this headache ever subsides…

"Oh, here are the files for the case, you should review them before you go…" finally…I felt totally relieved when he walked out the door of my office…good thing Miles wanted me to take this case alone… While I'm here might as well scan it…maybe that could get my mind off of things…

Name is Timothy Griswald, 17, male….blah blah…nothing's out of the ordinary…huh? wait… _'...fellow classmates' states victim's affiliation with a group calling themselves '__The Glass Kings __'…' _'The Glass Kings'? Where have I heard that before…? As realization struck me… I quickly stood up spilling all the contents of the coffee earlier down on the floor.

"It can't be…"

_Flashback—_

"Glass Kings?" I raised an eyebrow…

"Yeah…Kings who are as fragile as a glass… They had to be careful in walking or they could easily slip and break…It could mean that their power and authority is fragile and weak that a simple breeze or a drop of water could easily let power slip away from their hands… Minor conflicts or hidden enemies that lurk nearby could easily grab their throne" he explained…I didn't get all that…honestly…

"Why are they made of glass in the first place? Would it have been better if they were steel?" I asked him…got you now…

"Zack…it's just a figure of speech…besides, it could also mean valuable people that can easily be swayed. Don't you think?"

"Ah…yeah whatever…" I turned back my attention to my eggs and bacon…

"I really like its name…If I ever have some kind of group or association someday, I'll name it 'The Glass Kings'" he smiled.

"That sounds lame…" Sounds…nerdy…

"Is not!" he defended.

"Where did you get that idea anyway?" Curious… I have never heard of it…

"That's… none of your business…" he answered… his voice was a bit distant…

_End flashback—_

No…it must be just a coincidence…yeah.

"No, it's not. You're just lying to yourself…" that voice again…it was him…standing in front of me…Cody.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

**Chapter**** 3: Suicide**

"Something wrong?" Miles asked me…he's an old man, but he's the only one that has my respect around here. It's quite strange he's not retired yet.

"Nah…just a little headache" I rubbed my eyes…We've been reviewing the case for like three hours now, still everything seems to point to suicide. The Mayor dropped by a while ago…fucking pig…he didn't even say much, just said 'I'm leaving this to you' then off to another one of his political propagandas…

"I don't really see where we're going with this…" I finally blurted out…

"I couldn't agree with you more. There isn't _anything _in here that suggests any other scenario…" so agrees with me? I looked at him…looks like his age is getting to him; he looks pretty tired.

"Victim arrives home 4:30 from his friends house, leaves at 5:30, arrives at hotel where his mother stays at 6:00 then dives into the pavement 15 minutes later…There are no signs of struggle, not bruises, nothing from the initial autopsy… It would have been better if we have the body…" The victim was quite unusual… His friend told us he never said anything at his house, just sat there and watched TV then left…He ditched the family's guard at the hotel, which also states that the boy never said anything on their way there and on their arrival.

"Depression maybe?" Miles said…he was getting really tired. It was already ten in the evening…his wife must be waiting for him.

"Miles, why don't just leave this to me? Go home and take a rest, ok?" I always thought of him as a father…

"Are you sure?" he smiled at me…I know he's tired…

"Yeah" I smiled back…he always treated me like a son, ever since I started to work here…

"Ok" he stood and took his coat, "Call me if you find anything" he said before he left.

"Shit…" my headache again…I took a couple of pills and swallowed them…They don't really do much…I don't even know what they're called…The doctor says it could help but… it didn't.

I started to go through the files again and each of the witness' testimony. I have to go ask them a couple of questions tomorrow… Then, one person's profile caught my eye…

David Riegis, 15, blah blah….My eyes laid on one part of it…CLUB AFFILIATION: The Reader's Association of Boston…Cody was a member of that…as well as the mayor's kid…A club for bookworms…sigh…why don't we start with this guy…

_**The next day…**_

"You sure this is the place?" For all that is good in this world why the hell does this fucking bastard have to come!? And I thought I'd go solo…

_Jeff is coming with you. I've been worried about your condition these days Zack and I think it would be good to go along with your partner on this one._ Miles' words are still stuck in my head...

"Yes, Jeff…You've been asking that fucking question so many times! THIS IS the place!" he just shrugged…bastard…

Then I saw him…that nerd David, his glasses are a complete match with his picture… What are those? One-inch thick glasses?

"Hey! David, right?" As soon as he saw me he ran…shit! Ignoring Jeff as he said something I chased the damn brat...

After a few minute of running, I was already out of breath…Hell…I'm definitely out of shape…those beers are taking their toll on me…as well as the smokes. After rounding up the corner he went into an alley…thank god…it was a dead end.

"Ok… kid… stop… where you are…" I managed to say through my heavy breaths…I could hardly even stand…I had to place my hands on my knee for support. I was sweating all over…

"Are you here to kill me?" I heard the boy say still facing the wall.

"What?" I was kinda surprised to hear him say that.

"I told you, I couldn't do it…" he was crying… I could here him sniffing…What the hell?

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" What the hell is he saying?

"I'm sorry…I couldn't jump like that Griswald guy… I'm sorry… I'm really really sorry…" he turned towards me…he was holding a gun…shit…

"Ok… calm down. Don't do anything stupid now okay?" I'm not really good with this…

"This is my dad's, see?" he was showing me the gun… "I couldn't jump…but I can still kill myself…see?" everything happened so fast as he pointed the gun to his head…I tried to move but I was paralyzed by his next words… "I can still do it…see, Cody?" then he pulled the trigger…I just stood there as his body dropped lifeless to the ground…I could hear Jeff saying something behind me…but I tuned everything out…I blacked out…

_Flashback—_

"Where are you going? You meeting up with another girl again?" Cody asked me as I tried to sneak off at midnight…apparently I wasn't too quiet…

"None of your business…" I answered coldly.

"Well, it is my business since the last time you got into trouble you used my ID." Yup…I did…so?

"So?" It's not like he was scolded or anything…it was still me.

"…" He didn't answer and just looked down on the floor…what the hell was he doing? Trying to make me feel guilty?

"What?" I was starting to get a little annoyed…

"Just…be careful." That was all he said as he went back to his…I mean OUR room…

As I was about to reach for the door… "Zack…" I turned back and felt cold steel going through my stomach…

"I…can't let you leave…." He whispered in my ear as I fell towards him…he caught me and embraced me forcefully…"I can't let you…ever again…" he started combing my hair with his hands…strange… I couldn't move…I felt my blood oozing…but I felt nothing… "You're mine…and mine alone" he cupped my chin with his hand and pressed his lips into mine…

_End flashback—_

I opened my eyes and I was already in my apartment…Who brought me here? I looked around, nothing...

RRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

Yeah, this is Zack; I'm not here, so just leave a message…'

'Zack, its Tapeworm. I came in yesterday night but you weren't home. By the way Max's in town, she wants to see you but you never called her back. I thought I should just leave you be. I brought some pizza over, it's in the fridge. Oh, and P.S. Your place stinks.'

Yeah…Tapeworm drops by sometimes. We were supposed to share this place but he got a job in another part of town…I gave him a key…It's good…

I rubbed my head…the headache again…Wait! The kid…what happened? Cody…He said Cody…

"I doubt they'll see his body" him again…the teenage Cody coming out of the bathroom as if had just had a shower… I clutched my head vigorously…

"It's no use…not even your pills will work anymore…" he said as he checked his teeth in the mirror…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

**Chapter**** 4: Sick**

**Cody POV**

"Show me…" his voice lingered in my ears…in my mind.

"Show me where you are…" Why? I asked the simple question…why?

"So I could kill you!" I felt the knife plunge into my fragile human flesh…again…and again…and again. He continued stabbing my body like it was a pin cushion…Blood started to come out of my wounds…but I felt no pain…I felt joy...and love…and…peace.

"Let me show you…" his words echoed in the depths of my tortured soul as he plunged himself to his death…leaving his footprints deeply engraved in my heart.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing on the rooftop, my brother, my dear brother, balancing himself on the ledge…

"Please Cody…Please don't!" he pleaded… but I only slashed his reaching hands with the knife I was carrying…

"Jump!" I commanded him…

"Please! Why!? Why are you doing this!?" he asked again.

"Why?" I chuckled…"…Because I love you, brother!" I lunged at him as I said those words that came from my heart…I stabbed him and pushed him off the ledge…"FLY!" I commanded…"FLY, MY DAMNED ANGEL!!!" I commanded…as I watched his already limp body falling into the paved street below…And I smiled…my heart was full of joy.

Then I heard a gunshot…."BANG….BANG…BANG!!! I SAY!!!!" Then my vision was shrouded by blood…I fell…hard…fast…dying…or already dead. I took one last look at the door…and saw mom carrying a gun in her hands…she was beautiful…laughing like that…beautiful…

"CODY! Get up!" I heard Zack trying to wake me up…but I didn't want to wake up…my beautiful dream…

"Math is your first period, right? And I thought you liked that subject. We're going to be late!" Shut up…

"Since when were you so pumped up about going to school?" I groggily started to get up from my bed. He was sitting there watching me like some…idiot.

"Since that new chick Rachel wanted me to accompany her every morning…" I frowned.

"So…we're picking her up?" This is why he disturbed my paradise?

"Yeah, of course…we still have an hour" as he said that my blood started to boil…

"An hour? You said we were going to be late!" Stupid!

"You can go to school directly and I'll pick her up myself, Mom won't let me leave without you, so you have to help me out" he smiled…I glared.

"Zack…" I edged myself closer to him and cupped his chin with my hand, I raised his head to look up to me and edged my face even closer until we were only an inch apart…

"Why do you have to find a girl, when you have me?"…heh…I am evil…

"Wha? Codes…don't tell me…you're gay!?" his face was full of shock…

"Of course not! I was just joking…" I smiled…sigh…that was fun…

"You know…you've changed…" he suddenly said…What?

"What?" What does he mean changed?

"It's like I don't even know you anymore…Even mom thinks your creepy…you're too…dark now…" he said…Dark? I just shrugged and went back to go and change clothes…Ok…black shirt…black pants…black…Ok…too much black…But I'm not dark… My hair's still blonde!

"Ok…now all I need is my knife and we're ready to go Zack…" I wouldn't really call it a knife…it's one of my most prized possessions…

"Why do you need to bring that knife all the time anyway?" he asked…time to joke…

"You never know when you might want to stab someone, it's good to have one ready when you have the craving right?" I smiled maniacally…his eyes seemed to widen…

"I'm joking!" I tried reassuring him…but…I totally meant that…"Let's just go!"

The day was uneventful…until an accident happened right in front of me while I was walking home alone…a boy was run over by a bus…I saw him flying, his intestines hanging out of his stomach…blood rushing out from a huge gash in his head that showed his open skull… The terrified driver sped off, I noticed he didn't have any passengers…strange too since no one was around…I was the only one looking at the boy…nobody else… I walked towards him and found him to be still breathing…but how was he still alive? He was barely breathing and seems to be mouthing help as he coughed up blood…he was squirming…and oddly enough I felt thrilled and happy that he was seeking me for help…I couldn't believe it…somebody wanted my help! I smiled at him and sat next to him…

"How are you feeling?" I calmly asked him grinning… He was still squirming…he grabbed the hems of my shirt and started pulling on it…

"What are you doing?" I slapped his hand away… "Now look what you've done! You've got blood on my shirt! You're lucky I'm wearing black." I told him off…

"So…what do you need?" I continued talking to him…and he continued mouthing words…

"How am I supposed to help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong?" He seemed to struggle more and just stopped squirming…

"Suit yourself!" I stood up and started to walk away…I glanced back…he still wasn't moving…

"Hey, are you alright?" I tried nudging him with my feet but still he wasn't moving…so I cupped his chin with my hand and turned his head to look at me…blood was pouring out of his mouth… "You don't look too well…" then it dawned on me…oh my god… I took out my cell phone and started dialing the only number that can help in this situation…

I heard the other line ring…then a voice spoke…"Dude?" Zack's…

"God, Zack! You have to meet me at…" I saw a hotel just a block from me… "Green Mansion Hotel..." he asked me why…"Just get there!!" then I cut it off…

"Thanks for the idea pal!" I patted the downed boy on the shoulder…"Yuck! You should take a shower!" I looked at my bloody hand and proceeded to the hotel…

**Zack POV**

'What the hell was that about?' I asked myself as I came in view with the hotel, it was already dark when I got here, I had to bring Rachel home… I got his other call just awhile ago saying to meet him at the rooftop…Green Mansion is only ten storey tall and didn't have as much security as Tipton or any other hotel…it was cheap and affordable…So it didn't surprise me that I was able to slip in pretty easily…I took the stairs…when I arrived at the rooftop…

**Cody POV**

As soon as I saw him coming through the door…I was behind it…. I swung my dagger at him wounding him a little since he was able to dodge it.

"SHIT!" he cried out as he clutched that part of his shoulder that I slashed…he was bleeding…

"FUCK!" he hissed in pain and turned to look at me…his face seemed to change..."Cody!? Wha-What are you doing!?" he yelled at me…but I tuned out since I was staring at the red liquid on my dagger…

"Yours is not disgusting…your blood is beautiful!" I smiled at him…he was looking at me like I had lost my mind…I wasn't losing my mind! I wasn't…

"Cody!" he called my name but I swung more at him, slicing his shirt and pants…I was able to wound him again, a shallow cut in his thigh…

"FUCK! What the hell!?" his cringed and he lunged at me trying to take the knife… we struggled…but Zack was bigger than me and physically stronger…he was able to throw me off and took the knife from me…

"Stay back!" he readied the knife in front of him…

"Well…this wasn't part of my dream…" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled…he had a really weird expression on his face…I must say it looked cut on him…

"Dream? What's wrong with you!?" he shouted again… but I was already thinking of something else…yes…now I understand…It was the other way around…I started walking to the ledge and stood there…balancing myself on the edge…I could see the street below…but they probably couldn't see me, it was too dark up here…

"Now…Zacky, stab me and push me off…" I calmly ordered him…but oddly he didn't move, instead he had a weird expression on his face…disbelief?

"What?" he asked me, his voice was trembling…

"I said STAB ME AND PUSH ME OFF!" I shouted at him…but still he didn't budge, what the hell was wrong with him!?

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted…

"Fine…" I smiled…if he wasn't going to do anything; I'll do it for him… Strangely though…tears were stinging my eyes…why the hell was I crying!? Was I really going mad!? I faced him…he was motionless…

"Let me die for you…We will always be together…I'll prove it…" Those were my words as I jumped off from the building falling towards the pavement…I admit, it hurts… It really really hurts! But of course you must be wondering how I'm telling you all this when I'm supposed to be dead right? Well let's leave that to the author won't we and I have to go torment my brother!

**Chapter**** 5: Wings**

**Maddie**** POV**

Eight long years…it's been eight long years since I was here. I was hoping that Tipton was still the way it was when I left but…circumstances made it otherwise. It's rundown and deserted. I would expect no less since London and her family moved to Paris and shut down almost all their business here during their company's fallout…

"Maddie?" a voice I don't recognize called me. I turned around and came face to face with a woman I've never even before…

"Um…do I know you?" I asked as I eyed the beautiful woman in front of me…she has an aura about her…she smiled. Who is she?

"It's me! Max!" she smiled even more…Max? Zack and Cody's friend? Now I remember…

"Oh! Wow, look at you!" I smiled at her and looked at the way she was dressed, she was so feminine, and no longer the boyish type of girl she once was.

"You too! I mean look at you!" she eyed me too…not too brag but time has been good to me.

"Um, hey want talk over coffee?" I really wanted to know what has happened since I left…maybe Max can tell me…

We decided to go to a coffee shop just a block away from the old Tipton; we got our orders and decided to talk…

"So, how's Zack?" I asked. I saw her eyes change emotions…did I say something wrong?

"Maddie, I… haven't been in Boston for a long time now. I just arrived last Friday" she had a sad look in her face.

"Oh, I see. Then we're both the same. Have you called Zack or the others?" I asked wondering if she has made contact with old friends…

"Actually, I went out with Tapeworm a couple of times, but Zack…well, he hasn't really called me back yet. He must be busy, I hear he's an FBI agent" she smiled as she sipped her coffee…

"How about you? What do you do these days?" I initiated conversation…we don't really have to talk about the old times…

"Well, I'm a journalist…Still single, I have my own place in New York…um I think that's about it, nothing big is really going on in my life" she laughed as she told me that. It's a good thing she's happy.

"How about you?" she asked…

**Max POV**

"I have a restaurant in Washington, it's working well, and so I might have an idea of expanding it…" she smiled. Maddie seems to be really doing well for herself.

"Still single?" I was curious…

"No, actually I'm married," It was quite a shock; I mean I didn't even expect that!

"Really?" I smiled even more, she seemed happy.

"And I have a son, his name is Ryan, he's four…" she said happily…

"That's great! Congratulations! Even though it's a bit late" I said, smiling…

"So…how are you?" she asked me…it sounded like a normal question but I knew what she meant…_him_.

"I'm…fine…" I sounded like I wasn't…Come on, Max! It's been ten years and you haven't gotten over him!

"I'm sorry if I—" I cut her off.

"No, it's alright…It's perfectly fine! It's been ten years right?" Ten years…since _that_. I cried for like a month…It was hard…I still remember the last time we spoke…

_Flashback_

"I just know it…" he was talking to me, but I wasn't really paying much attention.

"Cody Martin, what are you talking about?" I found it really hard to understand him.

"Me and Zack! Don't you see? If we were created as one person, each different from one another, then why does he have my face!?" he was acting weird the whole week, but this is getting weirder.

"Because you're twins?" I stated as matter-of-factly.

"That's right! We're twins! We're two halves of a whole! Don't you understand? As long as Zack holds the other wing, I can never fly!" I didn't understand what he meant…what wing?

"If we we're created as only one person, who do you think will it be? Zack or me?" I still don't understand.

"You?" I guessed.

"No! He was born first! That means that if we were not twins, our parents would name us only as Zack! I wouldn't have even existed! He could fly because he has both our wings!" he was getting hysteric.

"Cody, what do you mean?" I was starting to get a little worried.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? No one in this world is supposed to be the same, not even by face! He has my other wing! I want to take it back so I can fly! I don't want to be a half of something whole anymore!" Half of a whole?

"Half of a whole?" I asked. He wasn't making any sense at all.

"God! Could you at least not be stupid for even a second!?" that hurt…really hurt. I felt tears were in my eyes… He saw this and his face changed…

"Max…I-I'm—" he tried to apologize but I cut him off.

"Fine! If I'm too stupid for you then suit yourself, jerk!" I stormed off…without sparing a glance…I never knew that was the last time I will see him…

_End flashback_

Until now, I don't know the meaning of his words…

After a bit of chitchat, we ended up talking for a bout an hour, we went off…

"So I'll see you again, Max. Oh by the way do you have Zack's number?" she asked I nodded and handed her my cell.

"Thanks!" she handed me my phone back and went off by taxi…It was still early. I looked at my watch…It was 10 in the morning…

BANG(imagine this is a gunshot)

I heard a gunshot…it was probably pretty close. Being a journalist that I was, I decided to investigate…I haven't told anybody yet, but the main reason I'm here is for the scoop on the Griswald murder or suicide case…

I rounded out the corner and saw someone going into the alley. I followed…I never knew that what I will see will be the engraved in my soul forever…

"Hey!" I shouted…but fear took over me…I stood motionless, unmoving as I saw someone suddenly drop unconscious on the pavement…a boy was being held by another boy…probably about his age and was pointing a gun to his head. I snapped out of my fear and decided that I had to do something. I took out my gun, which I use for protection and pointed it at the hooded boy…he had his back to me and was pinning the other boy to the wall… "Let him go!" I said…he turned his head…I dropped my gun.

He looked like Cody…No…he was Cody. He was smiling at me…it was impossible…he still looked the same as ten years ago! I was stunned and could not move…he pulled the trigger, but I heard no sound except the sound of the other boy's body drop to the ground. He walked towards me...

"Do you understand now?" he asked. I couldn't answer…Then everything turned black and darkness took over me…

**Maddie**** POV**

It was really nice meeting a familiar face again.

"New in town?" the driver asked me smiling…he was looking at me through the rear view mirror (? Is this what they call that small mirror in the car?)

"No, actually I lived here a few years ago" I smiled back, I didn't really want a conversation with anyone I don't really know…but something is weird…

"Then you've picked a wrong time for a visit…" his voice was low…

"Why?" I was starting to get alarmed…there is definitely something off with him…

"I had a passenger before you. A teenage boy…he asked me something that I couldn't answer…" his voice was getting really low…it was a bit disturbing…

"What was that?" I just asked him…I noticed that we were going faster and faster…

"Then he told me that if I couldn't answer then I should fly…" Fly?

"I'm sorry, Lady…you picked the wrong cab today…everything is clear now…I just have to use my wings…" he accelerated the car even further…

"What are you—!?" My question was cut off as the traffic light turned red…I screamed my heart out as he slammed the taxi into a bus….

**Max POV**

I woke up in my hotel room…I was having a headache…then I remembered what happened…

"Cody!" I tried getting up but found myself getting dizzy and fell back on the bed…

What happened? I looked at my clock and found it at 7 in the morning…it was the next day! What happened the whole day yesterday? I decided to try and cool off my head…So I took the remote and switched on the TV…I slowly got up and sat on the bed…

"Fourteen people died in separate cases of suicide yesterday and ten more were injured during their attempt. Police say that—"

What's wrong with people nowadays? Wait...there's nothing about that boy on the news...

"— among the injured is a well known restaurant owner from Washington, Madeline Fitzpatrick—" as I heard her name I dropped the remote…oh no…Maddie.

**END POVs**

A figure stood amongst the crowd gathered around a certain woman who dropped from a building...he was wearing a black zip-up hoodie and black cargo pants...Music can be heard below his hood... he probably has headphones… he was shaking his head back and forth to the rhythm of the music...His hands in his pocket...he whispered..."All is well..."

**TBC**

**Review Please….**


End file.
